


Love? Never Heard Of It

by Destiny_Webster



Series: Catradora headcanons [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Catra is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), F/F, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Webster/pseuds/Destiny_Webster
Summary: Shadow Weaver sets up an arranged marriage for Adora and Catra. The second Adora sees Catra she turns into the biggest simp in Brightmoon. Catra isn't as happy about the agreement at first but she comes around.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Love? Never Heard Of It

A warrior named Catra was coming to Brightmoon today to marry princess Adora. 

Adora had heard all kinds of stories about the fierce warrior Catra of the Horde. She had heard all about how she had single handedly overtaken the leader of the Horde and played a major part in stopping the war that had been happening.

Catra had been Hordak's second in command until she saw how evil the Horde really was. She had slain him and freed every Horde cadet their.

She also freed every one of Horde Prime's clones so they could make their own decisions.

If course there are things no one talked about.

It isn't mentioned in stories that the fierce warrior was only 22. It definitely isn't mentioned the abuse this poor girl suffered at the hands of her mother Shadow Weaver.

And it wasn't mentioned how much this girl didn't know. 

Adora had been walking with her friends Bow and Glimmer in the courtyard when a carriage pulled up and in came Catra. 

Adora was mesmerized by how beatiful this girl was. Her hair was out and an unruly mess, blocked only by a hair crown on her face.

She had on a tight black suit with heels in and her ass was very visible.

But the thing that really drew Adora in was her eyes. One of them was blue while the other was yellow and she just couldn't stop staring at them.

When the girl approached her Adora bowed like she always did.

In proper etiquette if someone were to bow to you as a respectful gesture you would normally bow as well. Most people knew that. Only commoners didn't. But Catra didn't seem to know that because she looked confused by Adora bowing to her.

She turned to the lady next to her. The woman had two pincers for hands and a tail. She was half scorpion.

The lady smiled. "She's bowing out of respect. You would normally bow back."

Catra nodded and bowed.

Bow and Glimmer shared a confused look.

The woman smiled. "Sorry guys. The Horde doesn't really teach this stuff. All you really learn in there is how to fight and develop a tolerance for pain."

Catra's cat ears were down. Something about this made Adora feel extra protective of this woman who would soon be her wife.

The woman with pincers smiled again. "My name is Scorpia. I'm Catra's bestfriend. She's not all that used to human interaction. For her it's always been fighting and staying alive. Shadow Weaver made that a little hard."

Catra bumped Scorpia's arm. "Scorp don't." She said in barely a whisper.

Bow smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you Catra. I hope to see you a lot."

Catra nodded. "You too."

A girl with freakishly long ponytails hopped off the carriage after a lizard person, a skinny blonde boy, and a buff girl with cornrows pulled back into a ponytail.

The girl with two ponytails used her hair to walk over.

"Fasinating! So this is what it's like to mingle! Hi! I'm Entrapta! Catra's other bestfriend!"

Entrapta used her hair to walk behind Adora. "Oo! What's this! Is it first ones tech! Can I touch it!"

Catra gripped Entrapta's hand. "Trapta you can't just do that."

Entrapta took out her recorder. "Note to self there is a limit to mingling! Thanks Catra!"

The blonde boy picked up his suit case and fell. The girl with cornrows rolled her eyes as she helped him up.

"Seriously Kyle!"

Scorpia sighed. "Sorry about Entrapta she normally is around robots or tech or us so she isn't really all that used to new people."

Lizard man grunted and Lonnie scoffed. "I am not to hard on Kyle. You just say that because your his boyfriend."

Bow and Glimmer's jaws were on the floor with shock. What was all this madness. Glimmer turned to Adora to see her reaction and almost laughed.

Adora still hadn't taken her eyes off of Catra. 

Catra was trying to help Entrapta get all her teck back into other suitcase after she dropped it and Adora looked mesmerized by this.

Glimmer nudged Bow and pointed. When Bow saw it he grinned. It seemed Adora wouldn't have an issue with this marriage after all.

\----------

When it was time for the marriage Catra had spent the entire day with this Adora character and she couldn't say she wasn't impressed.

The blonde was nice, athletic, and completely understanding when she didn't know or understand things given where she grew up.

Catra had started the day as very quiet but soon she became comfortable enough to be her true self.

It was time for the wedding and Catra had been placed in a white dress. This was the only thing she didn't like for this wedding. 

She would have preferred to be in a suit but it was too late now as she was walking down the aisle.

A man stood in the middle ready to marry them.

When Catra reached the end of the isle and was face to face with her soon to be wife, Catra was sad to say she was disappointed.

This white and tackiness would not be how she planned her wedding. She also would not be in a dress.

She would have placed the chocolate fountain farther away from the mash potatoes just for safety measures. And she would have let the staff have to day off.

The man turned to Adora. "Do you take Catra Reins to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health?"

Adora nodded. "I do."

The man smiled and turned to Catra. "Do you take Adora Gray to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Catra nodded. "I do."

It isn't as if she was granted a choice. 

The man turned to them. "I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss."

This was the awkward part. Adora and Catra hesitantly met in a short kiss before splitting up to talk to friends.

Scorpia pulled Catra into a hug. "First one married!"

Catra laughed. "Oh whatever. It's not that big of a deal."

Entrapta pulled out her pad. "Negative. According to my data marriage is a big milestone in a person's life."

Lonnie smirked. "You're taken. Officially. For your sake I hope she doesn't snore."

Catra couldn't help but laugh. "That is so stupid Lonnie."

A clearing of a throat made Lonnie and Catra pause. Behind them was the girl that was with Adora earlier.

Catra couldn't recall her name. Wad it Glitter? Shimmer? Glimmer? It was probably Glimmer it seemed to match her face.

Glimmer smiled at them. "Congrats."

Catra nodded. "Thanks." 

Lonnie burst into laughter. "Thsi conversation is soo bland. What's your favorite color princess?"

Glimmer tapped her chin in thought. "I have to say lavender. What about you Catra?"

Catra smirked. "Black. All the way. It's just so majestic of a color."

Glimmer laughed. "It really is. It's like so plain yet so full of something at the same time. It's deep."

Glimmer and Catra talked about random stuff the rest of the party and by the end of it they considered themselves friends.

Glimmer smiled. "You know it's weird how in all the stories about you, your only ever betrayed as a warrior."

Catra shrugs. "I mean, I guess I could say I'm a beast in battle like almost three books say. But I'm a person first."

Glimmer nodded. "Anyways I have to go but we can talk later."

Catra nodded. She barely got a second to breath before Adora was next to her.

Catra smiled. "Hey Adora."

Adora smiled. "Hi Catra. Are you enjoying yourself?"

Catra nodded. "Yep. It's nice. Especially with my friends with me."

Adora nodded. "I'm glad to hear that. I saw you talking to Glimmer are you guys friends?"

Catra nodded. "Yeah. Glimmer is nice. We got along really well. Scorpia would like her es-." 

Catra stopped talking when she realized Adora was staring at her. 

"Adora? Are you okay?"

Adora was still staring at her. "Catra can I kiss you?"

Catra was more than a little surprised by that. She nodded nonetheless and that was all Adora needed to crash their lips into each other.

Their tongues fought for dominance until they both couldn't breathe.

Once she caught her breath Adora leaned into her ear. "I'll see you in our room."


End file.
